In Love with Him
by memoriesofdarkness
Summary: Eren was stressed and Levi was there to help! Riren/Ereri, Oneshot, AU. Shounen-ai, BoyxBoy. Don't like, don't read.


**A/N:** So I was pissed off with my exam results and that's how it came up XP

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or any of the characters.

* * *

 _ **In Love with Him**_

"Eren Jaeger! We expect much better from you!"

I grimaced hearing my father's voice. I was sitting with my family having breakfast and it had just turned into one of my worst mornings. I eyed the exam report in Grisha's hand with disgust. Yes, it was true that I always topped my class. And achieving the 5th position was a little too low for my standards. But people do slack off once in a while! What's the big deal! And yet, here I was, listening to my parents lecturing me for the past half an hour.

"This is such a shame! I'm sure Mikasa topped her class this time too. Why can't you be more like her?!"

Yeah, one more thing my parents wouldn't let go of. Mikasa this and Mikasa that. I was sure I'd have killed her by now if only the girl hadn't been my best friend. I gritted my teeth and gripped my plate of breakfast. I was just gonna go to my room and finish up. Better than listening to this crap which would last who knew how long!

"You should break up with that boyfriend of yours. He must be the reason why you're lagging behind so much!"

And that was it! I snapped. I stood up abruptly and threw my plate off the table, the sound of shattering glasses playing music in my ears.

"Eren!" Carla shouted.

"Don't you dare blame Levi!" I chewed out. My head hung low, bangs covering my sea green eyes.

"That's no way to talk to you father Eren", Carla's voice was laced with warning.

"No!" my fists hit the table. "I've had enough! All my life you've been putting pressure on me, demanding me to be the best in everything I do! And now, you've started blaming the only person that ever supported me. You know what? You both suffocate me!"

And I ran out the house, ignoring my parents as they called after me.

I kept running. My mind was going numb, and I let my feet carry me wherever they wanted. I didn't really care. I didn't know how long I ran. But when my feet finally stopped, I found myself in front of a very familiar door. I sighed. Somehow my feet knew exactly where to take me.

I walked up to the entrance and knocked on the door. And soon, as the door opened, I was met with the most gorgeously intimidating eyes in the whole world. There in front of me, stood a man almost a foot shorter than me, but with looks that shamed even the Greek gods. He had steel grey eyes shining with menace and confidence, and glossy black hair with a neat undercut at the back. His long bangs fell in front of his eyes, and as he moved his head to the side, those silky strands swayed beautifully. He was wearing nothing fancy, just a casual black turtle neck with sleeves rolled up to his elbow and grey sweats. But even in such ordinary clothes, he looked so extraordinarily stunning! If it was any other time, I would've been mesmerized by that look. Even though I'd been seeing the man for the past two years, yet he never failed to charm me. But right now I was agitated, my mind too preoccupied to appreciate the perfection in front of me.

"What brat? Lost your keys again?" the man spoke, his voice rich and smooth, like melting dark chocolate.

But of course, I was too lost in my own thoughts to be affected by that voice.

"Shut up Levi! Let me in." I barked.

Levi muttered something about manners and insolent brats but let me pass anyway. I stomped inside the house I knew so well and flopped down on the couch. I was still fuming over the incident earlier and I knew it was gonna take some time before I cooled down. I saw Levi walk up to me from the corner of my eye but said nothing.

"What got up your ass this early in the morning?"

I ignored the sarcasm and the question as I continued to glare at nothing. I knew it was rude. I was the one who'd come to Levi's house, and now I was ignoring him. But my mind was just too riled up. How dare my father blame Levi when all the man had done was support me in every possible way! I was furious.

"Hey! Eren..." I felt Levi's hand ruffling my hair as the man called my name. But being the temperamental idiot that I was, I swatted that hand away and yelled.

"Fuck off Levi! Leave me alone!" I regretted as soon as the words left my mouth.

I looked at the man from the corner of my eye and saw Levi quirk an eyebrow at me. The raven haired man sighed and sat next to me. I hoped he'd say something so I could respond properly this time, but Levi remained silent.

I grumbled inwardly. He was being a jerk with superiority complex and giving me silent treatment until I gave in. Man! Did he piss me off or what! But I knew I was at fault this time. I'd lashed at him for nothing and vented my anger on him. I sure as hell had no other option other than apologizing, and Levi knew it. I could see it from that smug look on his face. I sighed for the umpteenth time this morning and scooted closer to him.

"Hey…" I reached out and intertwined our fingers. He didn't protest. "I'm sorry…" I apologized softly. "My head was not in the right state."

And he looked at me. His eyes were narrowed with displeasure at my outburst, but I could also see the concern hidden behind those dark lashes. I smiled sheepishly. He sighed, then pulled me closer. And I was more than happy to move forward and sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me as I hid my face in his chest. We both hummed in content.

"Now…" I heard his voice as the vibration rumbled in his chest. "What's gotten my kitten so angry?"

I smiled against his skin. Levi was using my favorite pet name. I looked up and raised my head until our lips met. He kissed me slowly, calming my nerves, and I could feel my temper going down bit by bit. This man… it always amazed me how much influence he had over me! Not that I minded. I brought my hands up to his neck and lightly stroked his undercut with my fingertips. In reply, his hands traveled up and down my back, caressing me. We moaned with satisfaction. I felt content in his arms. It was the only place I could seek comfort. My refuge, my safe haven… was Levi.

When we finally pulled away, Levi held my face in both his hands and stroked my cheekbones with his thumbs. I knew he was waiting for me to say something. And he was giving me time to sort out my thoughts. Levi was always so understanding. On the outside, he remained so unapproachable and cold to others. But he also had this soft and caring side of him that most didn't know of. And I was one of the few lucky enough to see it.

I averted my gaze and removed his hands from my face to wrap them around me as I once again rested my head on his chest.

"They don't understand at all…" I began. "My parents… they're always forcing me into things and insisting that I get the best results. First soccer, then debates, then music, then… fuck! I don't even remember what else! How do they expect me to excel at everything?! And why the hell do I have to do everything _they_ want?!" I paused, breathing heavily. Levi started running his fingers in soothing circles over my back. I felt his lips against my hair. "So… here I am, struggling with all the fucking things they've thrown at me and in the midst of all that my grades drop a little lower. I mean what do they expect?! I'm not a fucking pressure cooker!"

I heard him chuckle silently, and I couldn't help smiling myself. But then I remembered my father's words and anger boiled inside me again. My body tensed up. I knew Levi could feel it, because his hands tightened around me.

"It's okay kitten…" he whispered in my ear.

"No it's not!" I protested. "My grades dropped because I was too stressed, because they wouldn't shut up about how I had to be the best! But… but…" I struggled to find the words.

"Eren…" Levi hummed.

"But they accused you!" I finally let it out. "Saying you're the reason I lagged behind. How dare they point a finger on you!"

He sighed, but didn't say anything.

I felt a bitter taste in my mouth. Levi was everything to me my parents couldn't be. He helped me through my stress, held me strong when I was falling behind, pulled me up when I couldn't go on and gave me motivation when I was too lost in depression. Levi Ackerman was my mentor, my guide, my inspiration. If I was even a little successful in my life despite constantly fighting against my mental strain, it was all because of him. And I was so madly, deeply in love with this man.

"They don't know you…" I mumbled against his chest. "You've been so supportive of me, more than they ever were. But they…"

"Ssshhh…" he shushed me, putting a finger over my lips. "Don't worry about it."

"But Levi-"

"You said it yourself, didn't you? They don't know me. So it doesn't matter what they say about me."

I became quiet. I wasn't totally satisfied with his reason, but I couldn't find a way to counter it either. Or perhaps, I didn't want to. Perhaps, I was just too tired of this and wanted to let go of this mess for a while. So I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feel of those slender fingers moving around my back. I was feeling sleepy from the relaxing motion. And I certainly didn't mind falling asleep over this handsome man. The idea was too tempting. But all good things come to an end. And so, his fingers stopped. I whined in discontentment.

"Hey brat", Levi was back to his usual name-calling. "Get up!"

"Don't wanna…" I prepared to sleep again.

"Get the fuck up, you shit!"

Well, so much for sleeping peacefully. I swore under my breath and jumped off his lap. But sadly, my luck was somewhere far away from me.

"Did you say something?" Levi's voice was threatening.

"N-Nothing!"

He studied me for a whole second. "Good. Now get your ass off my couch."

"Wha-? But why?!"

"Because…" he leaned in, his face merely inches away from mine. "My kitten seems to be in a bad mood, and I need to fix that."

He straightened, and I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding in. Shit! Why was he so damn intoxicating!

"Eren!" his voice snapped me out of my daze and I saw him standing at the doorway, waiting for me. "Let's go."

I grinned, then jumped off the couch to join him. It didn't matter where he was taking me. Because as long as it was him, I'd go anywhere.

* * *

I watched as the turquoise eyed angel got off my couch and started practically hopping over to me. I shook my head at his childishness wondering how the hell I got so lucky! My eyes roamed over his sun kissed skin and perfectly toned body. His brown hair was a mess as usual. But those eyes, those perfect and spectacularly hypnotizing eyes. It was like those eyes held all the secrets of the ocean in them, and sometimes when he was too excited, they blazed with a golden tint, reminding me of sunrise. It was a sight I was often graced with as Eren was extremely passionate in bed.

I shook those thoughts out of my mind before they could consume me. As much as I'd love to, this wasn't the time for wild hormones taking control. Right now, Eren was in a vulnerable state and what he needed was something to brighten up his mood. And I knew exactly what that was.

We got out of the building and I started walking towards my shiny black Harley-Davidson.

"No way!" I smirked hearing his squeal. "We're riding _that_?!"

I said nothing as we approached my bike. I knew Eren was always drooling over it, pleading me to let him ride it, but of course I refused every time. It was one of my priced possessions, and no one was allowed to put a hand on it without my permission which was, let me warn you, nearly impossible to get. And today was one of those nearly impossible days. I put on my helmet and handed another to Eren who was bouncing up and down with excitement.

Damn his cuteness! It was one of those moments that reminded me Eren was practically a teenager. A teenager with the most gorgeous eyes and the most dazzling smile. Not to mention the perfect body. What he was doing with someone like me when he could've had anybody he wanted was something I still wondered. Me, a man with a bed temper, a foul mouth and most importantly, a decade older than him. At the beginning, I'd asked him countless times to reconsider his decision, to choose someone else more suited to his age and personality. But every time, he'd smiled and said that he was in love with me, and that he could never be with anyone else. And at one point I began to wonder if I was asking him again and again only to appease my own insecurities. I was scared to be happy, because happiness also brought the risk of pain with it. I'd already suffered my fair share of pain in life. I didn't wanna risk anymore. And somehow, without my saying anything, he'd understood. He'd picked up the broken pieces of my soul one by one and put them back together. Eren Jaeger was my sanity, my only ray of sunshine.

"Hop on!" my voice was muffled by the helmet, but he heard it.

I held the bike steady as he jumped on the backseat. Then his hands were around my waist and his chest was flushed against my back. I could feel his warmth seeping through our clothes into me. He was startled as I started the bike and tightened his hold. I smirked, then rushed at such a speed that everything else in our sight became blurred.

Eren was exhilarated! I could tell by the way his breathing quickened and his heartbeat accelerated.

"Levi!" he shouted. "This is… amazing!"

My lips curved into a smile under the helmet. So he was enjoying himself. Well, he'd be enjoying much more once we reach our destination.

We rushed past the busy streets. And as soon as I took the next turn, Eren knew where we were headed.

"Are we going to the beach, Levi?!"

I said nothing, only increased the speed.

The wind was refreshing, and as we got closer to the beach, we could practically taste the saltiness of the ocean. Eren took off his helmet and inhaled deeply; I could feel the happiness that was radiating from him.

"Oi brat! Put the fucking helmet on. It's dangerous!"

"But Levi…" of course he whined. "We're almost there!"

"Almost. Now put it back on!"

He grumbled, but put the helmet back on. And soon we reached the beach. I'd purposely chosen a place far from the regular crowd. Firstly, I hated crowds. Half naked people with sweaty bodies. Oh! And all the dirt and filth! Just the thought was enough to make me feel nauseated. Secondly, I wanted to spend time with my boyfriend. _Alone_. I wanted to walk leisurely on the sand and watch him enjoy himself, without the disturbance of others.

"It's a nice spot", thankfully Eren seemed to agree with my decision. "Good thing avoiding the crowd."

"Yeah…"

He jumped off the bike and took off his helmet.

"Ah! Finally!" He closed his eyes and grinned. "You happy now old man?"

"Stupid teenagers!" I muttered while taking off my own helmet.

He continued to grin as he stepped closer, then his arms encircled my neck and his lips covered mine. It was a quick kiss and soon we pulled away. Eren looked into my eyes and smiled.

"Thanks Levi."

I looked away. I'd never been good with words anyway.

He chuckled. "Come on! Let's go!"

I watched as he started running towards the waves. Eren loved the ocean. He loved playing with the water, and he loved getting all soaked up when the waves rushed over his head. Me, I only loved watching him have fun.

"Levi! Hurry up!"

"Coming brat!"

I got out of my shoes and kneeled down to fold my sweats up to my knees. There's no way I was gonna get my clothes wet with salt water. When I looked up, I saw Eren had already stripped. His white t-shirt and blue jeans were scattered on the sand carelessly beside his snickers. And there he stood, wearing nothing but his black boxers, his tan skin glowing in the sun and his brown locks dancing wildly with the wind. He motioned for me to get closer, a wide grin plastered on his face. And I couldn't help the smirk that made its way to my lips. Eren was enjoying himself, all his previous tension gone from his mind for now. So the idea of coming to the beach was a success after all.

I started walking forward. Eren turned around and once again, rushed towards the roaring water that repeatedly splashed onto the already wet sand. I watched as his perfect ass swayed with every step he took. And then, he was under the waves.

I increased my pace. But as soon as the water retracted, I saw him, sitting on the wet sand and laughing. His wild brown hair was soaked and stuck to his face, making him look younger than he was. He turned his head and saw me approaching.

"Levi!"

"Someone's having fun, I see."

He laughed. "Come on, take off your clothes."

I knew what he meant, but I couldn't let go of this golden opportunity to tease him. "Horny already?" I smirked.

He stared at me dumbfounded, then as the meaning dawned on him, his cheeks turned bright red.

"I d-din't… I mean…" it was too much fun to watch my brunette all flushed and embarrassed.

But then he saw my smirk, and his eyes widened. "Levi you asshole!" he stood up abruptly.

I chuckled, then brought my lips close to his ear. "You look sexy by the way." I purred. "Makes me wanna eat you up!"

And as expected, his whole face was cherry red the moment I pulled back. He looked at me. His eyes were gleaming as the sun reflected in them. He took a step closer. We were merely inches apart.

"L-Levi…" no one should possess a voice this seductive.

"Not here Eren…" I wanted to sound stern, but my voice trembled as his left hand slipped inside my shirt, caressing my skin with his fingertips.

"I know…" he smirked and I saw a mischievous glint in his eyes. And before I knew it, I felt his hands shove me down. The ground slipped from under my feet and I fell on my back on the water. Thankfully, the water was only up to my ankle when I was standing, so I didn't completely drown. But soon I found out how wrong I was. Because before I could collect myself, the next wave splashed right on top of me, drenching me completely. I lay there horrorstruck and wide eyed, still unable to believe what'd just happened. I sat up on the sand and observed myself. My shirt and sweats were all soaked up and as I stood up I saw strings of water droplets falling from everywhere. My hair was wet, my eyes burned from the salt and my face felt all sticky. My body was shaking with anger as I looked for my prey. And there he was, sitting in front of me and laughing his ass out.

"You're dead!" I threatened menacingly. But that only increased his laughter.

I took a step forward, ready to strangle him. That's when I suddenly realized it. The water had penetrated through all my clothing. The faint squelching sound and the cold wetness down there only further proved my suspicion. My fingers curled into fists as anger bubbled up inside me.

"Eren fucking Jaeger!" he was started by my louder-than-before outburst. "I'm gonna kill you, you fucking shit! My fucking underwear is FUCKING. SOAKED. UP! AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

He stared at me incredulously for a moment, then burst out laughing harder than before, if that was even possible. He grabbed his stomach and started rolling on the sand and water, all the while laughing hysterically. I was torn between strangling his throat and kicking his ass. So I just stood there like a fucking moron, watching him. And after the first wave of my anger deflated, I noticed how beautiful the sound of his laughter was. Without noticing, a faint smile crept up my lips. Damn! I was becoming soft!

I flopped back down on the sand and watched him with amusement until he was done rolling and laughing. Then he looked at me sheepishly and I couldn't stop myself from finding that extremely adorable. He knew I wasn't angry anymore, so he crawled over to me and straddled my waist, settling himself on my lap. His hands once again wrapped around my neck and he brushed our noses together.

"How about…" he whispered seductively. "… I make it up to you?"

"Yeah? And how do you plan to do that?"

"Well…" his lips came dangerously close to my ear. "I was thinking that when we get back, you can do anything you want with your kitten…"

"Hmmm…" I wanted to lick his neck, but I wasn't willing to taste unhygienic ocean water. So instead I blew on his skin, making him shiver. "I'd very much like that…"

He grinned.

"And…" I wasn't done, not yet. "… the first thing I'm gonna make you do is wash all my clothes." I smirked devilishly.

"Levi! That's not fair!"

Huh… so maybe getting your underwear soaked wasn't that bad after all!

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading XD

Please let me know what you think ^_^


End file.
